


Wind & Fangs

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Wind & Fangs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I love the Inuzuka clan, M/M, Romance, hmor, same universe as Insoumise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait aimé le vent, cet élément invisible qui transportait les oiseaux loin, très loin, parfois de l'autre côté de la frontière.





	Wind & Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

A Sunagakure on respectait et on redoutait le vent depuis la nuit des temps. Il était d'ailleurs l'élément maître de ce pays qui portait d'ailleurs son nom, et les shinobis capables de le maîtriser étaient tenus en haute estime. Temari y avait toujours cru, et lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle faisait parti de ce que l'on appelait les « élus » elle s'était sentie fière. 

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait aimé le vent, cet élément invisible qui transportait les oiseaux loin, très loin, parfois de l'autre côté de la frontière. Lui qui tranchait la peau s'il était en colère, qui dévastait tout s'il était fou de rage. Lui qui rafraîchissait lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud, et qui parfois amenait avec lui des gros nuages gris pour offrir de la pluie aux hommes. 

Rien n'était plus dangereux que le vent, plus imprévisible et mortel que le vent. L'éventail dont elle ne se séparait jamais était le lien qui l'unissait à lui, elle à qui il avait offert le droit de se servir de lui pour se protéger, et protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. 

Temari rêvait souvent de se transformer en lui, et de s'éloigner juste pour quelques heures de son village qu'elle comparait parfois à une prison. Elle était prisonnière de son nom tristement célèbre, de son devoir de ninja, de son statut de femme qui aux yeux de beaucoup la rendait inférieure aux hommes. 

Le vent n'était en-dessous de personne, et les autres éléments lui étaient eux aussi soumis ;l'eau ne s'amplifiait que parce qu'il se mélangeait à elle, le feu suivait son mouvement, et la terre était déplacée sans pouvoir s'y opposer. Temari désirait être comme lui, amplifier sa force lorsqu'il provenait de son éventail, elle voulait que ses ennemis suivent ses mouvements lorsqu'ils étaient projetés dans les airs, avant que leur cadavre ne touchent le sol à nouveau, à l'endroit choisi par ses soins. 

Le vent était son maître, son ami et son protecteur et tant qu'il lui accorderait son pouvoir, tout irait bien.

Rien n'était plus tranchant que le vent, elle en était sûre et certaine et quiconque affirmait le contraire était un menteur. 

 

Temari se rendait à Konoha comme cela était devenue une habitude depuis plusieurs années. Depuis que son frère Gaara était le nouveau kazekage, elle avait prit la place d'ambassadrice de Suna. L'amitié entre les deux pays s'étaient renforcés et l'aînée des Sabaku No, qui avait toujours préféré la paix à la guerre, faisait tout pour que cela continue. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle fut encerclée par une bande de nukenin, assez nombreux. Elle en avait battu une partie, mais alors qu'elle allait être atteinte par un kunai empoisonné, elle vit un jeune homme se jeter sur son assaillante plantes ses crocs dans son cou et lui arracher la tête, mais avant de mourir la criminelle avait eu le temps d'enfoncer son arme dans l'épaule du garçon. La blonde tua ceux qui restait et se précipita vers son sauveteur. 

« Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci, mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, lui répondit-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai connu pire, assura-t-il dans un sourire qui révélait ses dents. 

Temari n'eut pas de difficulté à le reconnaître avec ses dents qui ressemblaient à des crocs, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et ses tatouages rouges en forme de dents de chiens. Il s'agissait de Kiba Inuzuka, et s'il avait eu un doute, il serait dissipé avec l'arrivée d'un énorme canidé blanc. Ce dernier couina en remarquant le sang sur son maître. 

-Ce n'est rien Akamaru, juste un peu de poison, je vais m'en remettre, le rassura-t-il. 

A cet instant, la représentante du pays du vent s'en voulut de ne pas avoir des connaissances médicales, elle était une guerrière et une diplomate, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à soigner les autres. Elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé la nécessité, pas lorsque ses partenaires, qui en plus étaient ses frères cadets, étaient les ninjas les plus forts du pays. Lorsque le pays du vent avait été attaqué par deux membres de l'Akatsuki, et qu'elle avait failli les perdre tous les deux elle avait d'ailleurs songé très sérieusement à devenir ninja médical. Elle ne l'avait finalement pas fait, préférant s'entraîner davantage afin de devenir encore plus forte. Aujourd'hui elle le regrettait amèrement, Kiba malgré ses airs de dur, semblait souffrir du poison. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, lui qui avait prit le coup pour elle. Soudain, elle eut une idée en posant les yeux sur l'animal.

-Tu penses que ton chien arriverait à nous porter tous les deux ?

L'Inuzuka se tourna vers son compagnon à quatre pattes qui aboya positivement, il était assez fort pour supporter leur poids à tous les deux. 

-Il dit que oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu dois être soigné, et ce rapidement, si je suis sur lui je pourrais lui insuffler du chakra qui lui permettra d'aller encore plus vite, leur expliqua-t-elle. »

Akamaru jappa deux coups, en signe d'approbation, et Kiba se leva du mieux qu'il pu. Le poison se répandait dans son organisme et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Temari l'aida à s'asseoir sur le chien, avant se placer devant lui sur l'animal. Le temps pressait, il ne fallait pas traîner. Elle posa ses deux mains entre les épaules du canidé, et il sentit du chakra se propager dans tout son corps. Après avoir vérifié que les deux humains sur son dos étaient bien accrochés, il se mit à courir, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. La kunoichi jetait de temps en temps des coups d’œil derrière elle, vérifiant que le blessé était toujours conscient, tout en gardant ses mains là où elle les avait posé. Lorsque le village de Konoha fut en vue, elle augmenta sans s'en apercevoir la quantité d'énergie dans Akamaru, qui accéléra encore la cadence. 

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent devant l'hôpital. Temari se leva, le remercia, puis aida Kiba qui souffrait horriblement, à se relever. Il prit appui sur elle et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, où il fut prit en charge par Sakura qui avait terminé son service, mais qui se précipita vers eux malgré tout, et qui le fit installer dans une chambre afin d'extraire le poison. 

La fille à l'éventail était assise dans le couloir, attendant patiemment d'avoir des nouvelles de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se sentait coupable et s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était plutôt ridicule lorsqu'on savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention. Jusqu'à présent Kiba n'avait été pour elle qu'un membre du clan Inuzuka. Il était plus proche de son frère Kankuro, qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke, quelques années auparavant. 

Les murs blancs du lieu donnaient une impression de froideur, qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement. Dans son pays, l'hôpital avait des murs d'un joli orange qui donnait du courage à ceux qui languissaient des nouvelles de leurs proches, c'était bien plus agréable que ce blanc. 

« Temari-san, l'appela Sakura.

Elle se releva de son siège, pour être à la même hauteur que le médecin qui avait l'air épuisé.

-Comment va-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle

-Il est tiré d'affaire, vous êtes arrivés ici juste à temps, j'ai pu extraire le poison, que j’avais déjà rencontré, et j'ai pu lui donner un antidote pour aider son métabolisme à empêcher le moindre effet secondaire.

-Je peux le voir ? Je voudrais le remercier, se justifia-t-elle.

-Pour ce soir c'est impossible, il dort, mais demain à partir de neuf heure ce sera bon.

-Très bien, alors je reviendrais demain, accepta-t-elle, encore merci pour tout.

-Ce n'était rien, je n'ai fait que mon métier, répondit la fleur de cerisier. »

Les deux filles se séparèrent, et Temari quitta les lieux. Une fois dehors, elle vit qu'Akamaru s'était allongé dans la pelouse devant l'hôpital. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, et s'abaissa à son niveau. Il leva la tête du sol et planta son regard dans celui de l'humaine. 

« Ton maître est hors de danger, il ne peut pas recevoir de visites ce soir, mais ce sera possible demain à partir de neuf du matin, tu voudras m'accompagner ?

Il aboya une fois, tout en remuant vigoureusement la queue. Il se mit debout sur ses quatre membres puis parti en direction de la maison des Inuzuka. Elle l'imita mais se rendit elle à l'hôtel où elle séjournait. Elle récupéra sa clé à l'accueil puis monta directement se coucher. Elle n'avait pas très faim, et voulait se reposer. 

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne heure, et après une douche, et son petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit à l'hôpital. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée lorsqu'elle vit Akamaru assit dans l'herbe devant la structure. 

« Bonjour toi, lui dit-elle en le caressant.

Il lui répondit dans son langage, remuant la queue, content de la revoir. 

-Allons voir si ton maître est réveillé, dit-elle.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur et personne ne chercha à le faire sortir, car tout le monde savait que ce chien n'était pas un simple canidé, mais un ninja et qu'il avait donc le droit d'entrer. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes, avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils désiraient. Elle frappa puis ouvrit après entendu un « entrez ». Elle laissa le quadrupède pénétrer le premier dans la pièce. 

-Akamaru, Temari, vous êtes venus me voir !, s'exclama Kiba en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Nous voulions prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Je vais bien, il faut plus qu'un simple poison pour tuer Kiba Inuzuka, se vanta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle croyait entendre Kankuro, ces deux-là n'étaient pas amis pour rien. 

-Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour hier, si vous n'aviez pas été là toi et ton chien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu...se demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu es Temari, tu es celle qui a mit notre paresseux national au pas, tu aurais bu battre ces minables, affirma-t-il.

Elle fut ravie qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'elle s'en serait sortie parce qu'elle était une Sabaku No. Elle était fatiguée que les gens ne la craignent et ne la respectent que parce qu'elle avait un nom connu. A Suna, si elle avait été simplement Temari, et que le vent ne s'était pas penché sur son berceau, elle n'aurait été personne. Le sourire du chunin était contagieux, et elle ne pu que l'imiter. 

-Kiba, je viens t'examiner....Pardon, j'ignorais que tu avais de la visite, les interrompit Ino en arrivant.

-Enfin, dis-moi que je peux partir !, s'impatienta le brun.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, certains patients avaient davantage besoin de moi que toi, se fâcha-t-elle.

-Je vais vous laisser, indiqua la représentante du pays du vent.

-Déjà ?, répondit-il déçu.

-Si c'est à cause de moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, l'informa l'autre fille.

-Non non ce n'est pas toi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shikamaru pour planifier le prochain examen chunin, et je ne voudrais pas l'entendre me reprocher d'être en retard, expliqua-t-elle en se levant. 

-Ce serait mal placé de sa part lui qui n'arrive jamais à l'heure nul part, je suis sûr qu'il serait capable d'être en retard à son propre enterrement, plaisanta-t-il. »

Les deux blondes échangèrent un regard complice, approuvant les paroles du brun, malgré qu'elles adoraient toutes les deux Shikamaru. Temari se retira, non sans avoir caressé Akamaru, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, et de son propriétaire. 

Sa réunion avec le fils Nara, c'était très bien déroulée, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, pour eux, la mise en place de cet examen c'était un jeu d'enfant. 

« Temari !

Elle chercha qui l'appelait, et remarqua Kiba et son chien à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle traversa la route et s'arrêta devant eux.

-Vous m'attendiez ?, demanda-t-elle pour rire.

-Gagné, confirma-t-il en grattant son animal qui remuait la queue. 

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je me suis dit que tu avais probablement terminé avec Shika, et que tu aurais sûrement faim. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'attendait pour une autre raison que professionnelle. Elle rosit légèrement, pas assez pour qu'il le remarque, ou bien pour une fois il décida de ne pas faire de commentaire.

-Pourquoi pas, ton ami n'est pas un gentleman et j'ai un peu faim, concéda-t-elle.

-J'accepte mais à une condition, je ne veux pas manger chez Ichiraku, je n'ai rien contre lui mais j'aimerais avaler autre chose que des ramen, poursuivit-elle sur un ton qui refusait toute négociation.

Il éclata de rire sans retenue, et comme le matin elle ne pu qu'à nouveau sourire, infectée par cette bonne humeur. 

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, tout le monde n'est pas Naruto, promit-il une fois qu'il fut calmé.

-Parfait, alors je te suis. »

Ils se mirent en route, elle suivait les directions qu'il prenait. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans ces ruelles. Elle n'avait jamais le temps pour faire du tourisme, se rendant dans les pays uniquement pour régler des affaires diplomatiques, et repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. C'était agréable d'être en mesure pour une fois de profiter du paysage autour d'elle. 

Le repas fut délicieux, et elle passa un merveilleux moment. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas comprit comment cela avait pu être possible. Elle se rappelait d'un garçon de treize ans avec un chiot sur la tête et qui avait lamentablement perdu à l'examen chunin et elle avait devant elle un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, qui avait enfin décidé de s'entraîner sérieusement afin d'être un jour hokage, mais qui rêvait d'abord de monter en grade et de devenir un tokubetsu jonin. C'était le jour et la nuit entre le Kiba du passé et celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux. 

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée, j'espère, dit-il alors qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à son hôtel.

-Pourquoi, tu as peur que je fasse un mauvais rapport à Tsunade-sama ?, s'amusa-t-elle à lui répondre.

-Pas du tout, et puis si tu te plaignais auprès de notre hokage, c'est Shikamaru en tant qu'ambassadeur de Konoha qui se ferait taper sur les doigts, pas moi, ce serait même drôle à voir, se prit-il à imaginer.

Elle dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Shikamaru Nara se faire réprimander, cela devait être un beau spectacle. 

-J'aurais pu rentrer toute seule, mais merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

-De rien, en plus on s'amuse bien avec toi, tu n'es pas comme les filles que j'ai rencontré ici ou lors de missions.

-Quant à toi tu n'es plus du tout le gamin que j'avais aperçu il y a quatre ans de cela, commenta-t-elle.

-Heureusement, j'étais insupportable à l'époque, se souvint-il.  
-Qui te dit que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda-t-elle espiègle

-Le fait que tu sois encore à côté de moi en est la meilleure preuve. Il paraît que tu ne perds pas ton temps avec des idiots prétentieux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à savoir qui me fait une aussi belle réputation, c'est ton ami Nara qui répand cette image de moi, devina-t-elle.

Shikamaru avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas que Kiba ne la perçoive que comme une fille cruelle qui ne s'associait qu'avec des gens qu'elle jugeait digne d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avis qu'il avait sur elle lui importait autant, mais il lui importait ça c'était certain.

-Il est trop paresseux comme garçon, il ne voit pas que tu as simplement du flair pour analyser les gens, la complimenta-t-il. »

Elle détourna le regard, ce n'était rien, qu'une faiblesse passagère, demain elle rentrait à Suna, et d'ici quelques jours elle n'y penserait même plus. Elle lui dit bonsoir, et entra dans le bâtiment une fois qu'il lui eut répondu. 

Les jours s'étaient bel et bien écoulés, elle était de retour chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas cessé de repenser à lui. Cela en devenait ridicule, et un poil agaçant. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, et même si elle allait le regretter, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se rendit donc jusque dans l'atelier de son frère Kankuro frappa et entra, la porte était toujours grande ouverte. 

« Temari, un problème ?

-Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Choji ?, le questionna-t-elle extrêmement gênée. 

Il reposa le morceau de la marionnette qu'il avait entre les mains et se tourna vers sa sœur aînée, debout les yeux au sol. Avait-il bien entendu, sa sœur venait-elle de l'interroger sur l'amour ? En l'observant, il remarqua qu'elle tripotait ses doigts, et qu'elle refusait obstinément de le regarder en face.

-C'est difficile à dire... Tu te souviens de cette mission à Kumogakure ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête, le pays de la foudre soupçonnait un ninja déserteur de Suna se servant de pantins de recruter des ninjas de chez eux pour une raison encore indéterminée. Le raikage avait dû à contrecœur solliciter de l'aide auprès du pays du vent, spécialiste dans ce genre de technique. Kankuro étant le meilleur dans ce domaine, avait donc été envoyé là-bas avec Baki et Maki. 

-L'équipe dix s'y était également rendue, mais pour une mission d'escorte. Un soir, mes coéquipiers étaient partis se coucher, Ino aussi et Shikamaru rêvassait en regardant les étoiles. Je n'avais pas sommeil, il était encore tôt pour moi, et en me promenant dans la ville, j'ai rencontré Choji, assit tout seul à une table d'un restaurant. Je lui ai proposé de me joindre à lui, et il a été d'accord. On a parlé, de son sensei mort assassiné par un membre de l'Akatsuki, un an auparavant, de la mort de Chiyo, qui s'était sacrifié pour ressusciter notre frère à peu près à la même époque. Cela nous a fait du bien, nous a enlevé un poids. Je ne saurais pas te dire si c'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a ému, et que j'ai plus échangé avec lui lors de cette soirée que je ne l'avais fait depuis que je le connaissais. 

-Et après...  
-Après...Après cela n'a pas été évident pour moi d'admettre que j'aimais les garçons et réaliser qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi, continua-t-il.

-Comment cela s'est-il déroulé ?

-Tu veux dire comment est-ce que l'on s'est mit ensemble ?

Elle répondit à sa question par un signe positif de la tête. Contrairement à lui, à Ino ou Naruto, elle n'était pas curieuse, estimant que chacun était libre de vivre sa vie sans que tout le village soit au courant. Elle avait un certain mépris pour les ragots et ceux qui perdaient leur temps à en répandre. Lorsque Kankuro leur avait annoncé à Gaara et à elle qu'il sortait avec Choji Akimichi, aucun des deux autres Sabaku No n'avaient fait autre chose que le féliciter. Choji était un gentil garçon sensible, généreux et qui allait bien traiter leur frère. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter. 

-Après notre discussion, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. La mission était terminée, et chacun est rentré chez soi. Les jours se sont succédés les uns après les autres, et j'ai cru que le manque que je ressentais allait disparaître, que la connexion que j'avais éprouvé avec lui n'était que due à la perte d'un être qui comptait pour nous. J'ai repris le cours de ma vie comme j'ai pu. Cependant, lorsqu'il est venu ici avec Lee et Hinata j'ai dû convenir que je m'étais menti. J'avais chaud, j'avais les mains moites dès qu'il était près de moi, il s'en était fallut de peu que je bégaie à chaque fois que je m'adressais à lui.

Sa grande sœur l'écoutait, se reconnaissant dans ce qu'il racontait et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle éprouvait le même manque pour Kiba qu'il avait eu pour Choji, cela voulait dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle était tombée amoureuse de Kiba Inuzuka en un éclair. C'était sûrement ce que l'on appelait un coup de foudre. 

-Je croyais n'avoir aucune chance avec lui, qu'il était hétéro, et finalement c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, tout timide. 

Temari rebaissa les yeux, elle par contre n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'était pas très féminine, ne vivait pas dans le même pays que lui et avec des rivales comme Ino ou Hinata, elle avait perdu d'avance. 

-Merci pour tout Kanky, le remercia-t-elle.

-De rien...Tem, qui est-ce ?

-Si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas. »

Elle s'en alla sans qu'il puisse insister. Elle était déprimée, amoureuse, elle était aussi en colère contre elle-même. Elle valait mieux que ses filles stupides qui consacraient des heures à leur apparence, et qui rougissaient dès qu'elle apercevaient l'homme qu'elles aimaient. C'était écœurant à regarder, elle n'était pas comme elles, plutôt mourir. Elle avait un gros problème, et elle ne trouvait pas de solution, c'était bien ça le plus grave. Elle allait devoir vivre avec un amour à sens unique pour Kiba. 

Temari préparait du thé, elle avait terminé sa journée de travail, Gaara avait une réunion avec le conseil, et Kankuro était parti en mission pour former les marionnettistes. On frappa à sa porte, et elle alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour Temari.  
Des aboiements suivirent cette salutation, car devant elle se tenait le garçon qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées, et son partenaire canin.

-Kiba, Akamaru, que faîtes-vous là ?

-Nous sommes en mission à Suna, nous devions accompagner un photographe, expliqua-t-il. 

-Tu es tout seul, enfin je veux dire vous n'êtes que tous les deux ?, se corrigea-t-elle.

-Hinata avait une réunion avec son clan, et Shino était déjà parti en mission. Tsunade-sama a estimé qu'Akamaru et moi pouvions réussir tout seuls.

-C'est bien, toi qui veut monter en grade, c'est un excellent moyen de prouver que tu ferais un très bon jonin...Vous voulez entrer ?, leur proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Akamaru s'essuya les pattes sur le paillasson, et son ami quitta ses chaussures avant de suivre la blonde à l'intérieur.

-Vous désirez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

-Un seau d'eau pour Akamaru ne serait pas de refus, et rien pour moi merci.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, dit-elle au chien. 

Elle les fit installer dans le salon, pendant qu'elle retournait à la cuisine pour préparer la boisson de l'animal, et terminer la concoction de son thé. C'était aussi un bon moyen de se calmer, et de reprendre ses esprits. Ses mains étaient moites, et elle avait le cœur qui s'était déréglé. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?, l'entendit-elle lui crier depuis le salon.

-Non...Non merci !

L'avoir à côté d'elle l'aurait encore plus rendue nerveuse, il valait mieux éviter. Elle plaça le seau sur un plateau, avec sa tasse, et des petits gâteaux. 

-Me voilà, désolée j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, s'excusa-t-elle. 

-Pas du tout, merci pour l'eau, Akamaru était assoiffé.

Le concerné respirait vite, et tirait la langue. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et posa le seau au sol afin qu'il puisse y boire plus aisément. Il trempa immédiatement sa langue, afin de se réhydrater. 

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'eau à l'entrée du village ?, leur demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Gaara a fait mettre en place un système de ravitaillement d'eau pour les personnes arrivant ici, celles extérieures au pays du vent n'étant pas habituées au climat sont souvent déshydratées. Il faut que je vérifie ce qu'il se passe, signala-t-elle.  
Elle exécuta une combinaison de signes avec ses mains, qui fit apparaître une petite belette blanche. 

-Kamatari je veux que tu ailles au bureau d'entrée de Suna et que tu découvres pourquoi Kiba Inuzuka, son chien Akamaru et le photographe qu'ils escortaient n'ont pas reçu d'eau comme Gaara avait décidé pour les gens arrivant ici. Dès que tu auras les informations, transmets-les lui.

-Compris, répondit l'invocation avant de disparaître.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, mon frère tient à ce que cela soit respecté, déclara Temari en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel.

Le garçon fit un signe de la main qui signifiait que ce n'était rien, et le quadrupède aboya pour confirmer. 

-Je suis un peu surprise que vous soyez venus me voir, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu nous manquais depuis la dernière fois.

-Vrai...ment !, fut le seul mot qu'elle pu articuler. »

Il hocha la tête et son partenaire à poils posa la sienne sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était pour qu'elle le caresse. Elle se plia à la requête de l'animal, sans se plaindre. Elle l'aimait bien, elle avait toujours été plus chien que chat, son frère Kankuro était l'inverse, et Gaara n'était pas spécialement un amoureux des animaux, il préférait les plantes. Elle se sentit flattée, même si une part d'elle se répétait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Temari devait se faire violence pour lui parler, elle était tellement nerveuse, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état remontait à leurs visite à Konoha pour leur examen chunin et l'attirance qu'elle avait eu pour Sasuke Uchiha. Elle avait rougit devant lui, avec Kiba elle avait non seulement tendance à rougir facilement, mais en plus elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était pire, bien pire !

« Il se fait tard, nous n'allons pas t'importuner plus longtemps, merci pour le dîner et pour nous avoir enduré jusqu'à présent, annonça le brun en se levant de sa chaise.

-Où dormez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-...Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, je ne pensais pas rester toutes ces heures ici, mais elles filent lorsque je suis avec toi, répondit-il embarrassé en se passant les bras derrière le cou.

-Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez, nous avons eu une chambre d'ami prête à vous accueillir, suggéra-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine, Gaara va probablement dormir à son bureau, et Kankuro n'est pas là, assura-t-elle.

-...D'accord, si cela ne te gêne pas pas d'être coincée avec nous alors nous acceptons. » 

Temari ne ferma pratiquement pas l’œil cette nuit-là, trop heureuse de le sentir si près d'elle, et rien qu'à elle, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. 

 

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse Temari dont Kiba nous rabat les oreilles depuis des semaines, commenta une femme brune, ressemblant énormément au jeune Inuzuka.

-Maman, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !, râla le garçon. 

-Ah bon, alors pourquoi tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate ?, l'interrogea un chien énorme avec un bandeau sur l’œil droit et qui n'avait plus d'oreille droite.

-Je ne suis pas rouge !, s'énerva-t-il.

Tsume riait tout comme son chien en le voyant réagir ainsi. Temari, elle, observait la scène perplexe ne sachant trop quoi ajouter ou de quelle manière se comporter.

-Pardonne l'attitude de ma mère, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher c'est plus fort qu'elle, soupira une jeune femme désespérée. Je m'appelle Hana, je suis la grande sœur de Kiba, et voici mes partenaires les triplés Riku, Shun, et Takuya, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant trois canidés debout devant elle. 

-Enchantée, Temari Sabaku No, se présenta-t-elle plus à l'aise.

Hana lui sourit amicalement. Elle semblait gentille, et plus posée que sa mère et son frère. 

-Je suis Tsume, leur mère, et chef du clan Inuzuka, et lui c'est Kuromaru, indiqua-t-elle.

-Bienvenue chez les fous, salua le quadrupède. 

-Enchantée, et merci de me permettre de dîner et dormir chez vous, dit-elle reconnaissante.

-Voyons pas de ça entre nous, tu fais presque partie de la famille, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sois une Inuzuka, et chez nous on ne refuse jamais l'hospitalité !, signala la matriarche en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-Maman doucement, tout le monde n'est pas habitué à des démonstrations affectives !, lui rappela Kiba en se précipitant vers la blonde, est-ce que ça va?

Elle frotta son épaule et le rassura par un signe de tête, la chef de famille n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle désirait avoir pour ennemie. 

Hana lança un regard réprobateur à sa mère qui riait de bon cœur, le tout sous les yeux amusés des animaux, à l'exception d'Akamaru qui fixait l'étrangère l'air inquiet. Elle en fut touchée, et le gratta entre les deux oreilles pour l'apaiser. 

-Hana ton frère t'a battu, il a ramené quelqu'un à la maison avant toi, fit remarquer Kuromaru.

-Pas de commentaire !, ordonna-t-elle. »

Temari passa une excellente soirée, apprenant à découvrir ce clan hors du commun, et saisissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps le sens du mot famille. Elle dormit profondément, en repensant au fait qu'il n'avait pas contredit sa mère lorsque cette dernière avait laissé sous-entendre que la jeune fille intégrerait un jour le clan aux crocs rouges tatoués sur les joues. 

Depuis cette nuit-là, ils étaient inséparables, ne se quittant que lorsque l'un ou l'autre devaient retourner dans son pays natal, ou en ce qui la concernait elle, avait des réunions. Cela avait animé les sujets de conversations à Suna et Konoha. Sabaku no Temari la kunoichi la plus cruelle de sa génération, et Inuzuka Kiba bavardant, s'entraînant et riant ensemble comme de vieux amis, c'était visiblement inimaginable. 

« Tu nous l'a transformé, lui confia un jour Kurenai alors que la jonin sortait de l'hôpital, sa fille Mirai, d'un an avec elle. 

Temari y entrait pour rendre visite à Maki qui s'était blessée lors d'une mission à la frontière entre le pays du feu et celui de l'herbe. La sœur de Kankuro et Gaara répondit honnêtement qu'elle ne pensait pas y être pour grand chose. La maman sourit avant de lui affirmer le contraire. 

« Depuis que vous vous êtes rapprochés, il est devenu plus sérieux, il a comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sur ses acquis et croire que cela suffisait. Tu l'as encouragé à repousser ses limites et pour toi il est devenu un meilleur shinobi. »

Temari la remercia poliment avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, empêchant la sensei de Kiba de détecter dans son regard la fierté et la joie. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le corps parfait d'Ino, ni la poitrine de Hinata, mais c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait des efforts. 

 

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée son premier baiser, ni le lieu, ni l'ambiance, ni le moment de la journée et encore moins celui avec lequel elle l'échangerait. La seule chose dont elle avait toujours été certaine c'est que ce serait un garçon, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les filles. C'était sûrement ce qui avait rendu le premier qu'elle avait eu avec Kiba si merveilleux. 

Elle lui fit la surprise de le rejoindre en forêt alors qu'il patrouillait dans le secteur pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Pour une fois il était seul, son fidèle Akamaru s'entraînait avec les autres chiens du clan. Kiba fut content de la voir, et d'avoir un peu de compagnie dans cette endroit bien trop silencieux à son goût. 

Ils marchèrent pendant presque une heure avant qu'il ne pleuve. Ils coururent quelques minutes avant de trouver refuge dans une grotte juste assez large pour les abriter tous les deux. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot, bercés par le son de la pluie. A un moment, il tourna la tête vers elle, et la fixa intensément. 

Au début elle l'ignora, gardant obstinément les yeux sur le paysage devant elle. Cela finit tout de même par la mettre mal à l'aise et elle lui demanda si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage. Il répondit que non, sans pour autant cesser sa contemplation. Elle décida de jouer à son petit jeu et inclina à son tour la tête dans sa direction. Ses iris verts plongèrent dans ceux noirs comme la nuit du brun. Ils restèrent accrochés, envoûtés par les yeux de l'autre. Kiba, poussé par son instinct, se rapprocha d'elle, son regard descendant lentement sur les lèvres de Temari, qui par anticipation de ce qui allait suivre, se les humidifia avec sa langue. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il devait entendre les battements forts de son cœur. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il replaça ses deux billes noires dans les diamants de jade de celle qui était avec lui, il chercha la permission d'agir et ce fut elle qui n'y tenant plus, combla l'écart qui les séparait. 

Ils avaient fermé les yeux, se focalisant sur cette sensation nouvelle. Le baiser était doux, lent, sucré. Elle se retira lentement pour reprendre son souffle, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, terriblement gênée. En lui jetant un bref coup d’œil elle remarqua qu'il avait les joues toutes rouges et paraissait aussi à l'aise qu'elle.

-Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Oui, beaucoup, mais tu sais c'était mon premier, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et une fois le choc passé, sourit de toutes ses dents, révélant par conséquent ses canines capables de trancher et d'arracher aussi brutalement que le vent qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait déjà vu que ce sourire effrayait beaucoup de monde, essentiellement des gens qui ne le connaissait pas. Il était synonyme de pure joie chez le garçon.

-Moi aussi, lui confia-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de ses yeux à elle de s'écarter. Elle était la première fille qu'il embrassait, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle était spéciale, elle avait quelque chose qu'aucune autre fille ne pourrait jamais avoir et surtout pas Ino, qui depuis quelques temps tournait beaucoup trop autour de Kiba, et ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Temari. 

-Tu veux bien être ma petite-amie ?, lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-M...Moi ?, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Oui, confirma-t-il moins sûr de lui.

Il avait devant lui Sabaku No Temari, réputée pour sa cruauté et son habitude de réduire en néant les espoirs des plus faibles. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Shikamaru Nara, il agissait avant de réfléchir, il se lançait dans l'action sans plan en tête. Elle allait l'envoyer promener et raconter à tous leurs amis comment il s'était prit une veste.

Elle avait en face d'elle Inuzuka Kiba, l'un des meilleurs partis de Konohagakure, et célibataire populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'Ino Yamanaka, ou aussi timide qu'Hinata Hyuga. Elle était honnête et tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle allait lui donner sa réponse, et il allait lui rire au nez, et se vanter auprès de tous de l'avoir fait marcher. Temari ne mentait jamais, alors elle allait dire la vérité, elle allait parler avec son cœur et adviendrait ce qui devait advenir. 

-Je le veux, accepta-t-elle les joues aussi rouge que les marques que le brun avait sur le visage.

Il poussa un cri de joie qui résonna dans toute la grotte, et qui la fit sursauter. Il se leva brutalement, et lui attrapa le bras gauche avant de la conduire hors de la grotte. Il se mit à les faire tournoyer, oubliant, ou se moquant de l'averse qui n'avait pas pas diminué. Temari était trempée, mais étrangement elle n'était pas énervée, elle se sentait légère, et pour une fois comme une jeune femme de son âge, et pas comme une jonin responsable, et ambassadrice de son pays. Il avait cet effet sur elle, et cela lui faisait du bien, c'était son moment à elle. 

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au village, ils étaient mouillés des pieds à la tête, heureusement qu'elle avait détaché son éventail lorsqu'ils s'étaient protégés de la pluie, ou il aurait été dans le même état qu'eux. Ce ne fut pas leur allure qui attira l'attention des habitants, mais le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main. La kunoichi rosissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, quant au ninja qui était avec elle, son sourire s'élargissait à chaque pas qu'il accomplissait. 

« Mon garçon a été meilleur que les vôtres sur ce coup-là ! », s'exclama Tsume amusée en donnant un coup à l'épaule de Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara et Choza Akimichi, avec qui elle discutait.

Les trois hommes ne la contredirent pas, de peur de recevoir un autre coup, le premier avait déjà été assez violent comme ça. 

Une légère et douce brise caressa le visage de Temari, elle n'avait jamais été très croyante, mais elle avait toujours suivi les conseils du vent, qui avait toujours veillé sur elle. Elle prit cela comme une bénédiction. Sa relation avec Kiba serait longue et heureuse, elle en était certaine.


End file.
